In general, 3-dimensional display devices comprise membranes or films that project an illusion of depth in a photograph, movie or other 2-dimensional image. A 3-dimensional illusion can be projected to a viewer by displaying two 2-dimensional images, which represent two perspectives of the same photograph, movie or image. However, such 3-dimensional display devices generally require viewers to wear specialized eyeglasses.
On the other hand, some 3-dimensional projection devices, such as swept-volume displays, comprise a plurality of image projectors that project images on a display surface undergoing rotational motion. As the display surface rotates, the images projected on the 2-dimensional display surface changes, which creates a 3-dimensional illusion. However, such 3-dimensional projection devices have limited viewing angles.